halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Navy
Untitled Is this the same as FLEETCOM? -ED 22:04, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Talk:Navy Ranks I made a small edit to Navy Ranks section, fixed some spelling. Uniforms I don't know about anyone else, but when Halo 2 first came out, one of the biggest changes that I noticed was the lack of the candy-coloured Navy Personnel. I was very excited when they made an appearance in Halo 3. Just thought, but why not include a section on personnel and uniforms to the Navy thread. I know that Stephen Loftus had 2 diagrams out about the uniform colours, and I have my own Ideas based on screens from Halo CE: Custom Edition, and Halo 3. --Rimnek 015 15:52, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Small Comment Changed I changed this comment: "the only combat-capable warships seen were the three UNSC Frigates." into: "the only combat-capable warships seen were the three UNSC Frigates and UNSC Longsword." Because just before Floodgate in the cutscene you see Longswords and one Longsword is shot down at the Ark. Also, due to their space operations, they can't be a part of the UNSC Air Force. Pársec Speed I understand that the speed of human starships is 2.1 lightyears/day. I have a suggestion: You have to add 1.7 parsecs/day. Think about it. The technology of that time would be sufficient to reach that speed.--H A L O Legend 22:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Wet Navy I believe that a portion of this page, or perhaps a new page, be devoted to the "Wet Navy" introduced in The Art of Halo 3 and proven canon with the release of Longshore. Metalingus627 09:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree though it should be added to the page. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Nine months and not even a mention... I'll start working on it tomorrow if I have the chance.-- Forerunner 22:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sea combat So I guess they don't take the battles to the sea? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Look at the post above you. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 14:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I never really new what "wet navy" meant. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 10:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) A seaborn Navy much like the current day ones. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Reach Station Gamma Reach Station Gamma- I dont see this station in the current list, its from The fall of Reach- a dry dock orbital facility containing a UNSC Corvette with intact navigational data.DARKSTORM99 23:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Add it to the "mobile stations" section Darb 013 00:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Frigates What rank would an Officer in command of a single Frigate be? Below Lieutenant Commander, but I can't find anything certain. Vessel Of War (talk) 18:10, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Miranda Keyes commanded a single frigate, and she was a Commander. Commando Trooper (talk) 19:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) A UNSC ship named ''Enterprise & Yamato Does the UNSC Navy have UNSC Starships named Enterprise & Yamato?--HarryAck (talk) 10:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Probably, but they have not appeared in any form of Halo media so we cannot put them on the list. : UNSC Starships When were the UNSC Starships (Carriers, Cruisers, Frigates, etc.) designed? --HarryAck (talk) 21:04, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Fixing the Frigates section I noticed that the page subsection for Frigates is jumbled. Any pounters in fixing it? Al08 (talk) 18:41, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for letting us know! -- Vektor0 (talk) 18:52, January 19, 2017 (UTC)